


Blood, wine and tears.

by 2light4darkness



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom/sub Play, Dragon Kin, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Metaphysical Sex, Metaphysics, Mild Language, Multi, Oral Sex, Succubi & Incubi, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampires, Were-Creatures, Werewolves, mild out of character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2light4darkness/pseuds/2light4darkness
Summary: Set after the great space wars. Boy's grow into men, men then live and die. Or do they? Some people will live forever one way or another. Some was never really quite what you might call human to begin with.





	Blood, wine and tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Author: Vamp
> 
> I do not own the boy's, yes I created a nice new shiny AU world to play in. I can't help it if the bunnies got lost on the way back to their rightful place, but they was clean at the time.

Blood, Wine and Tears

Chapter 1

First he dug out, silk underwear to slid up his legs and settle about slender hips, purple this time, it was rare he wore any. Next black leather trousers came to frame shapely legs and clinging to his pert buttocks. Frantically sorting along his hanging rail looking for his deep purple brushed cotton shirt. By preference silk would have felt better against his washboard abs, but alas in a night club, not very viable for more than ten minuets on the dance floor. Last on was doc martins boots to complete his hastily thrown together outfit. A little light make up, mostly eye liner of a deep brown hue to help frame his violet eyes. One last check in the mirror and a flash of his trade mark winning smile. "Oh yeah, we are going to knock them dead." he said to the reflection before running out the door to meet long time friends.

 

Just outside the club named Blood Rose they met up, a warm summer night drawing out people to dance, drink and make merry. His fellow ex-pilots, well the two who had dragged him out, stood relaxed people watching. For the last year he'd been living in modest little flat mostly on his own.

"Maxwell you’re late." The baritone of Trowa greeted him.

"Not by my watch, I'm early." Always he had a witty reply ready to offer.

"It's true my love, Duo should not be here for another half hour by his usual track record." Quatre's voice had deepened a little over time, along with his gain in height making the blond man look more like some Arabian prince out of a movie. "How you ever managed to complete a mission on time is beyond me." The joyous tone and twinkling blue eyes let Duo know he was once more being teased.

"I had an evil twin stand in for me. Maybe you met him, goes by the name of Shinigami." He was more than happy to banter back with them both while there hands clasped in greeting.

"Ha-ha, Maxwell." Trowa might come off as stoic to a outsider, but really he enjoyed being around the pair.

Quatre stepped between the two, placing a hand on each shoulder, gently guiding them towards the clubs door, as he and Duo kept up the happy chatter. One nod to the bouncer from all three in unison and the trio was inside among the booming sound system and gleaming lights.

Blood rose was decorated in black, red, and purple with hints of glow in the dark to give a unearthly feel. This large club had three floors for dancing, each housing a different style of music to be chosen from. With two bars slotted between each dance area, so drink was freely flowing. The one chill-out area housing sofas and casual seating happened to be open to the air, letting much need coolness into what was a mob of hot bodies grinding to music. Though it was just one of a handful of clubs they frequented on a rotation system, this was Duo's favorite one.

Quatre lead, threading there way in and out the growing crowd, to find a place at the bar. A black fishnet top seemed to be making his normally pale skin glow other worldly under the bar's uv light. Glitter gel bonded his blond hair into spikes, almost like moon dust, not a good style for Quatre but in keeping with the image he pertained. Jeans made up of ripped black denim held together with chains or safety pins, more metal than cloth. Would have been scandalous out on the street, here Quatra was just one more guy out for a good time. He looked nothing like his usual elegant businessman persona he really was by daylight.

Trowa, one who always seemed to blend naturally into any background, had made an effort not to. Stood behind his lover as he ordered, Duo could appraise his friends outfit. Snug forest green suede pants that in the dark would look more like a light shade of black/brown, an odd herring bone pattern of broken stripes could have been shadow or trick of the eye. No flashy metal or shiny gems adorned Trowa, though Duo knew that hidden in his friends boot would be a knife. With a lean upper body from hours of sports training that Trowa kept up, he had a deep blood red waist coat. It had been left open showing milk coffee colored naked flesh and a pleated dark green collar to match his pants.

Drinks appeared in the hands of Quatre like magic, too quick for Duo's liking and he dreaded to think what alcoholic concoctions the bottles held. Taking one from his friend, he sipped with trepidation then relaxed, he need not have worried. “Ice tea in beer bottles. Ingenious idea, someone is in Q-man's pocket.” Quatre's nick name flowed off Duo's lips as he smiled. Turning to scan this floor's dancing knots of people.

 

Tonight held a duel purpose for the three of them, not only was it a chance to catch up, enjoy each others company. But the sexy looking men were hunting, it had been about a months time since they had last done this all together. Each would hunt alone or with their partner, but going out as a larger group to hunt held more danger and tended to happen once a month or so depending on commitments.

The music thumped against his chest like a second heart, beating its rhythm in a time old tradition. Duo let the sound flow throughout his body, seductive hips grinding while he glided about the floor. Swaying to either side of him his fellow ex-pilots danced. Each would brake away from their group and weave about the people now and then. Eyes scanning the crush of moving sweating flesh for a tasty treat. Nothing. More of Quatre's special cold drinks followed by dancing on a different floor until all three had scanned the night club at least once.

"So find anything to your taste?" Quatre asked Duo, the violet eyed man shrugged as he finished another beer bottle. Clearly neither had Trowa.

"Let’s take the lower floor first and work up from there," Trowa suggested, practical as ever. If they did not find a single entity to consume the emotions off, then a sipping a little from a room full could work just a well.

"I'll take the Goth floor, most are on the sugar rush stage by now." Duo stated his preference. 

"New romantic for me." Trowa tilted his head over to group they was stood by.

"That leaves me to the industrial," laughed the Arabian, finding it more than a amusing play on words. 

"Then we are going to do the Goths last, I refuse to feed with you drunk like a school girl on a caffeine high to distract me." Trowa grouched.

"Tro baby are you saying you don't like me giggling like a girl?" Braid swinging as Duo shifted, a broad grin catching the lights. It was clear from the sex appeal he was poring on, Duo was talking about some of there other joint activities.

"Duo I think it’s more the manic running about, and babbling like a loon, more than the giggling that gets to him. I swear you can vibrate on the spot." Quatra quickly came to Trowa's defense.

"Fine, fine you’re running the show this month Q-man." Duo followed his friends as they dance/circled the lower dance floor for the last time that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Vamp: so we have our setting or teaser. *sits on the cardboard box*


End file.
